


Love Throughout Worlds

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, almost like the third episode of boku no pico, and you can tell they are guys, but with people old enough to have actual sex, hickey's, is it twincest when they are the same person but from parallel worlds, not like boku no pico, okay, they are my gaybies, triple blowjob, twincest is wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natsu Dragion gets sent to Earthland he finds Natsu Dragneel who he has been admiring ever since he had come to Edolas. What will happen when two pink haired boys and Gray form a bond deeper than anything else. Will they be able to keep Dragion in their arms, in their world or will Dragion's friends eventually  want to get him back to where he belongs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edolas

"I'm back!", a (hair colour) haired girl yelled throughout the edolas fairy tail guild. She immediately ran up to the pink haired boy with the name Natsu Dragion. "Natsu! I missed you!", she yelled and started hugging him. She placed a bag with jewels on the table "Here it's all for you.", she said "y/n. I-I can't accept this.", the boy stuttered. "Sure you can. It's so you can buy one of those non-magic cars so you can do quests again and ride again. You aren't the same person without your car." "O-okay.",Dragion said as he put the jewels away "Can you tell me again about the other Natsu you met. He sounds cool.", she said. Only thinking about him made Natsu Dragion blush. It was the only thing that could still make him happy besides his best friend y/n. Now that magic had disappeared from edolas Natsu couldn't use his car anymore. There was no magic to fuel it. There were new, non-magic cars that used wind or solar power to ride but those were immensely expensive and Dragion couldn't do any quests without his car. He used to do delivery quest because he had his car and didn't need to make any social contacts like that but now that his car had disappeared he could do nothing. He wasn't to really good at social things. He was way to shy for all those things.

After he was done telling y/n everything she wanted to hear about his magic-using twin he decided he would be going home. It was getting late after all and without his car it was pretty far.

Days passed slowly for Dragion now he could do nothing. Sure, he had tried doing jobs. But every time they would fail because he wasn't really good at anything. The only jobs he had done well were the repairing jobs for those new cars. But not much people had such cars and so there were not much of those jobs.

If he only could be with the Earthland version of himself. He couldn't believe it. He was falling in love with himself. He only wanted to be with him.

He wished for it. Not knowing there was a rain of falling stars that night and day his wish might come true faster than he expected...


	2. Earthland

That night. The night Edo!Natsu had made the wish to be with Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel was thinking about his Edolas twin too. He was worried about how they were doing in a world completely drained from magic. And he worried the most about Natsu Dragion. When he had met that boy his dragon instinct had felt protective but obsessive about him. Natsu wanted to take him with him to a place where no one could reach the easily scared boy. Natsu would take care of him. He would be his treasure.

At the same time in Edolas a little bit of magic was found. The magic of a wish. The wish of Edo Natsu to be with the dragon slayer. Light engulfed the sleeping Edolas boy and made his wish come true. He got transported to Earthland. More specific, the dragon slayer's house. And a little bit more specific, the bed of the dragon slayer.

When the next morning the Edolas boy opened his eyes he was surprised for a minute. He thought he was looking in a mirror. This had to be a dream. He rubbed his eyes but the image wouldn't disappear. Dragion reached out his hand to feel it it was real and was shocked when he felt the soft skin of Natsu Dragneel underneath his fingers. The eyes of the dragon slayer twitched and opened. He too had to wink a few times before realizing what had happened. "You're the Edolas me!", he yelled. "What are you doing here!?". Dragion had been scared by Dragneel's sudden yelling and was sitting in a the corner, his body curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Come here.", the dragon slayer said and gestured for the mechanic to come over. He slowly climbed back onto the bed and sat in front of Natsu. Dragneel petted his twin's head to calm him a bit when Happy flew inside.

"Natsu I heard yelling. What's wrong?", the blue exceed yelled before seeing two identical faces look at him "Natsu... Why is Edolas Natsu here?", Happy asked looking which one was his Natsu. They both were only wearing underwear and they had identical bodies. When he had found out which Natsu was his he sat down in his head looking at the other Natsu "Wow you guys really do look alike. I mean, I almost can't make out who is who."

Natsu Dragneel scanned the body of his Edolas twin and said "you're right. We are just the same. Here, this is better.", Dragneel told Dragion as he placed his goggles back on his head. Dragion's hands went up to his goggles and brought them in place. He smiled thankfully at his Earthland self "Thanks..."

"We should obviously get you some clothes later on. But now, how about food?", Natsu asked the Edolas boy. He nodded hesitantly and followed Natsu and Happy to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?", Dragneel asked. "Um. Sure.", Dragion answered and the Fire mage started making coffee.

He handed the cup to the mechanic which took a little sip of it and struggled a bit to not spit out the too hot drink. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?", Dragneel asked a bit disappointed. "No. No. It's not that. It's just a bit hot...", Dragion managed to bring out.

"Oh. I guess so. I made it to my liking but since you aren't a fire mage...", Natsu said and took another gulp of his coffee.

"I called Gray. He's going to go shopping with us for new clothes for tomorrow. Is that okay for you?", The Fire mage asked while doing the dishes.

"Gray..."  
"Oh yeah. You were best friends with him back in Edolas, right?", Dragneel asked. Dragion answered with a nod. Natsu walked over to his Edolas companion and patted his head, ruffling his hair. "Hey. It's gonna be all right. I'm here with you."


	3. Gray

The next day was the day the two pink haired guys would be shopping with the ice mage. "Here.", Dragneel said as he threw some clothes and a pair of boxers at Natsu Dragion. "It's the only clothes I've got. But since we've got the same size you can wear them."

"Thanks.", Dragion thanked the Earthland mage and went to the bathroom to get ready. When Natsu Dragneel walked inside the bathroom he saw Natsu Dragion struggling with the clothes he had given him. He walked up to his twin and helped him get dressed. "That's better. Now come, breakfast is ready.", Dragneel told his twin and they both went for breakfast with Happy.

That afternoon they met up with Gray in the shopping center. When Natsu Dragion saw Gray he ran at the raven haired ice mage who was surprised because he didn't knew about a second Natsu.

"Wow Natsu! What the fuck!?", the ice mage yelled out in surprise.   
Natsu Dragion was surprised by the yelling and curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he said and Gray only looked confused. Natsu Dragneel walked up to the two of them and put Dragion's goggles on top of his head. "This will be easier to see who's who.", he said "This is Edolas Natsu. He suddenly was here so yeah...", Natsu explained to the now very confused Gray.

The rest of the day consisted of buying clothes for Natsu Dragion.

"I'm happy you could come with us Gray.", Natsu said and Gray nodded and said "If it had been only you, I wouldn't want to know what the poor guy would have been walking around in...". Natsu pouted but Gray kissed his cheek making him smile again. The two pinkies walked home again

"Are you and Gray?", Natsu Dragion asked. Dragneel nodded and said "Bit don't tell anyone yet. We're trying to keep it a secret till were ready to tell them.". Natsu Dragion nodded his head firmly as a sign that he wouldn't tell anyone. "Thanks.", Dragneel said and hugged his twin.


	4. Did you Like it?

The door rang at the Dragneel residence and Natsu Dragion opened the door since Dragneel was still sleeping. Gray greeted the pink haired boy with a kiss, not knowing it wasn't his own Natsu. "Ahem~", Natsu Dragneel cleared his throat when he saw Gray kiss the wrong Natsu. Gray looked up from the blushing boy to his own Natsu and realized quickly he had kissed the wrong Natsu. The blush was pretty cute on Dragion's face. He didn't see that so often on his own Natsu. 

Dragneel placed the goggles on his twin's head and kissed the slightly taller, raven haired male in front of him. "So. What are you here for.", Natsu Dragneel asked Gray.

"They know about us at the guild. Mira saw us kiss yesterday. They know about him too.", Gray said pointing to Dragion who was still blushing.

"We'll need to think of something then, seeing that we can't hide it any longer.", Natsu said. He had hoped that they could hide it some longer, especially the thing about Dragion. He had wanted to sort out his feelings first. He wanted to know what exactly was this tingling feeling inside his chest when he looked at the boy from Edolas. Why he felt the need to protect him and always be with him but not quite felt love for him.

Anyway, when the ice mage had departed after eating dinner with the two pinkies and Happy, the two Natsu's went to their now shared bedroom. The tension raise as Happy was now sleeping on the couch and Natsu Dragneel stared at his twin's back. Dragion was wearing one of his shirts to sleep in and the dragon slayer could smell their scents mixing. And he rather liked that smell.

Natsu shook his head. Liking someone's smell meant finding a mate. And he had found his mate already, Gray Fullbuster. He couldn't possibly like Dragion's smell. Or could he?

"Did you like it when Gray kissed you?", Natsu Dragneel asked his Edolas twin. Dragion didn't respond at first, scared to anger his twin from Earthland. He had seen him use magic; and however it was impressive, it scared him that he could just burn anything down if he really wanted. "I... I don't know.", Dragion told his Earthland twin.

"It's okay to like it. He is an amazing kisser after all. Even I keep swooning when he kisses me."  
Dragion tried to pretend he was asleep, but Natsu could hear in his breathing that he wasn't asleep. He wanted to get Dragion back and pulled him against his chest. He heard dragion's breath hitch and smiled. But then suddenly he smelled something different. Arousal. He wasn't aroused himself so it had to be Dragion. "Are you getting aroused?", Dragneel asked his twin; who started stammering, too shy to get out any words. "Stop it. It's gonna make me aroused too.", Natsu said and turned away from Dragion, only their backs touching now.

The next morning Natsu woke up and noticed that Dragion wasn't there anymore. Natsu feared he had gone back to Edolas maybe and ran out of his room. He luckily heard Dragion's voice humming in the shower. He sighed in relief. He felt like if he let Dragion go, something terrible would happen to the boy. He felt the need to protect him and be with him all the time. It felt the same as with Gray. There was no doubt, Natsu Dragion was his mate. Natsu felt bad. This felt like so cheating on Gray. But denying his feeling for Dragion felt like cheating on Dragion.

"Ugh!", Natsu yelled just when Dragion left the bathroom. "What's wrong?", Dragion asked. "Nothing!", Natsu yelled, making Dragion cringe. "Go sit on the couch. I have to speak both you and Gray.", Natsu said and Dragion immediately obliged. Natsu called Gray and demanded him too to come to his house because he had something really important to tell.

When Gray had reached their house, Natsu opened the door and almost pushed Gray down on the couch and looked at the two of them with a serious look no one had ever seen on Natsu's face. "I need to tell you two something really important.", Natsu Dragneel told them. Gray started looking worried; he had never seen this look on Natsu's face and didn't like the look.  
Natsu Dragion however was scared that Natsu Dragneel didn't want him here anymore because he only caused trouble for the couple.

"Look, I know I don't know Dragion that well. And me and Gray have been together for a few years already. But since Dragion arrived here I've been having this strange feeling. Gray; it's the same feeling I've had when I discovered that you were my mate. I've been having the urge to protect dragion and never let him go again. I like his smell Gray. I don't want to lose you Gray. I'm scared, Gray." , Natsu said. He was honestly scared to lose Gray. Gray got up and hugged Natsu. "I thought dragons could only have one mate in a lifetime. Seems like I found the exception again, didn't I?"

Dragion was sitting on the couch, blushing and unable to get a single word out. Natsu Dragneel, the guy he possibly liked a little and Gray Fullbuster, the guy who resembled his best friend and crush from Edolas so much, wanted something with him. Maybe. Gray and Natsu looked at him now as he fidget Ed on the couch. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Gray said and Natsu nodded in agreement. "I could get used to him. Besides, I think it would be really hot to see the two of you make out.", Gray commented on the two of them; resulting in Natsu Dragion blushing even more fiercely and Natsu Dragneel looking like he just got the best idea ever. He plopped down on the couch next to Dragion and grabbed his chin. he leaned in and planted his lips on his twin's. Dragion was taken back by Dragneel's action but soon melted into the kiss.

It was a sight to behold and Gray had to blush, seeing the most familiar face he knew kiss exactly the same face. The two Natsu's made out and there was pink everywhere. Natsu Dragneel's hands got adventurous and started roaming over Dragion's skin, lifting his shirt and touching him everywhere. Gray joined them and soon Dragneel's lips were on his, only to be replaced with Dragion's not much later. It was weird to have two people loving him like this so suddenly, but it was amazing. Gray and Natsu were stripping the Edolas boy from his clothes and it was only when Dragion moaned as Gray's knee massaged his crotch, that the two of them realised they were raping the poor boy.

They both pulled back, letting Dragion whine and asked themselves "What the fuck are we doing?"  
"We might have both agreed to this relation with the three of us. But, what do you think about it Natsu?", Natsu asked and Gray knew that it just had to be weird for Natsu to call the boy from Edolas with the same name as his. Dragion shifted in the couch, feeling uneasy with the two boys' eyes on him waiting for an answer.

'What do you think about it Natsu?'

Natsu Dragneel had called him Natsu. Not just Dragion or boy, he had called him Natsu. He didn't know why this made him so happy, but he knew that he was happier here with the two of them loving him than he would ever be in Edolas. Still, Edolas had Y/n and Gray Surge. Hell, Edolas had his whole guild. He knew that the guild in Earthland treated their members as family and honestly, he had never had such a bond in Edolas. The whole guild had treated him as family but he had still felt useless. When magic disappeared and his car was now useless, he felt even more useless. He couldn't do jobs, he couldn't socialize, he lost his house and he slept in the guild on a futon, working there for money now. He was pretty sure that he would be happier here with Earthland Natsu and Gray.

He smiled and answered them "I'd be happy to stay here with you guys!"


	5. I'd be Happy to Stay Here

"I'd be happy to stay here with you guys!"

That had been the answer of Natsu Dragion on the question if he wanted to stay with Natsu Dragneel and Gray and be in a relationship with them. They had just found out that Natsu Dragneel had found himself a second mate and that mate had been Natsu Dragion.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to stay here for us, you know. We understand if you want to go back to your own friends. This is all so sudden.", Natsu Dragneel asked the boy who looked right into his twin's eyes before answering. "It's not like the guild in Edolas really cares for me anyway. I'm just a burden there now the magic is gone. And ever since I first saw you I really admired you Earth-me. I'm really happy that I can be with you again."

Natsu dragneel turned fully red upon hearing this and hid his face in his scarf while Gray started teasing the two of them "So you had a little crush on my Natsu, didn't you?", he teased the Edolas boy who blushed madly at this and answered shyly "Y-yes. I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry kiddo. We're all together now. Just the three of us and no one will harm you here.", Gray told the Edolas teen and pulled his two pink haired lovers in a hug. Dragneel immediately started hugging too, snuggly as he was but Dragion felt unsure of what to do. This couldn't be real, right?

But it was. He was right here, being hugged by his two new lovers. Gray Fullbuster, the exact image of his best friend in Edolas and Natsu Dragneel, his longtime crush.

"I do think we should let the guild know, what do you guys think?", Natsu Dragneel asked his two mates. Gray looked pretty cool with it; knowing the guild would react just fine, just like it did when he and Natsu came out in front of the whole guild; Natsu Dragion, however, didn't look so fine by it and scented nervous and anxious. "What's wrong Dragion?", Natsu Dragneel asked his twin and as the pinket looked up into those sage green eyes that he had seen countless times when looking into the mirror, he responded "What if they won't accept us?", his voice spoke to Dragneel and however familiar, it still sounded a bit strange to him. Natsu Dragneel smiled "Of course they will accept us. They were just fine with Gray and Me coming out. However, Gajeel might be a problem and not take us serious until I've proved to him that I'm really serious with you being my mate.", Natsu concluded with a huff.

"Prove?", Natsu Dragion looked up to the raven haired mage in question. Maybe he would know more about this; he had been Dragneel's mate for a longer period of time already. And that thought still let Dragion feel like he was an imposter in the relationship of these two Earthland mages.  
"Gajeel won't believe you truly are Natsu's mate until he, or in this case we, mated you."  
"Mated me?", Dragion asked again and he felt like he was getting annoying asking all these questions.   
"Mating is having intercourse in dragon language. In other words, we will have to have sex with you before Gajeel believes that you truly are Natsu's mate and we truly love you.", Gray explained once more before ruffling Dragion's head and saying "Don't worry. We don't have to have sex immediately. Natsu will want it eventually but he'll only do it when he smells you want him evenly. And when that time comes, you'll be ready for it."  
Dragion smiled lightly and finally managed to get out of the hug he was sharing with the other two mages. He guessed he just didn't like physical contact. But he felt like that would change quickly if he stayed with those mages; and if it was with the two of them, he didn't even really care.

Natsu Dragneel didn't like it that his little Dragion (even though they are the same length) squirmed out of his hug and tackled the pinket with the same face on the couch in a hug and pressed his lips on his. "You smell hesitant. Don't worry so much. We aren't playing a joke on you or something. I really love you. Both of you.", Dragneel told his twin to calm him down a bit after he had smelled nothing but hesitation and fear on the Edolas boy since they had formed this bond. And it worked. Natsu Dragion finally gave in to Natsu Dragneel's hug and for the first time, Dragion's lips found their way to Dragneel's who was truly surprised by this kiss but quickly melted into it. Now he was not only blessed with those cool kisses of Gray, but also with these hot kisses Dragion provided him off. Now he was blessed with two amazing kissers. One of them wasn't even used to it and would probably get even better over time; Natsu was in heaven.

They broke up when Dragion had to yawn. Natsu had kept the boy up until late last night, maybe that was having his effect on Dragneel's twin now. "How about we go sleep right now and see about the guild tomorrow?", Natsu Dragneel asked his mates. Gray nodded and started taking off the remaining clothes, walking stark naked into Dragneel's bedroom "At least wear your underwear for your first night with your new boyfriend!", Natsu Dragneel yelled after him. "It's okay Natsu. He can sleep however he wants to.", Dragion said quietly while blushing at the thought of sleeping with a naked man.

Natsu Dragneel gave his new boyfriend and mate his bright smile before letting go of him and stripping down to his underwear as wel. Natsu Dragion changed into his underwear too and when he wanted to put on one of Dragneel's shirts he had been given for the occasion of sleeping, Natsu Dragneel said "If you don't normally sleep with a shirt you can leave it out for now, you know. I let you use them so you wouldn't feel embarrassed if you had to sleep with me.  
Dragion started pulling the shirt over his head again while Natsu Dragneel just sat back and enjoyed the show.

He admired his twin's body. However they looked just the same, their body built was different. He definitely had more muscles than his twin but that lean body figure made Natsu's mouth water and as his eyes drifted to Dragion's neck he felt himself get hard. He had never really looked properly at his neck, always just wearing that muffler Igneel had given him and hiding his neck with it. But now he got to look at Dragion's neck as much as he liked and it was already turning him on. He couldn't wait until the moment that he could just pin his twin down and Mark him up there as well as down there.

He hurriedly pushed his twin into the bedroom before he would do so and curled up in Gray's arms like he was used too. Dragion kept his distance and when Natsu Dragneel noticed this, he pulled the Edolas Boy into his arms and just hoped that his half erect cock wouldn't push too hard against Dragion's back.

The next morning, Dragion was the first one awake and noticed he was still being hugged by his Earthland counterpart, who was being spooned by Gray Fullbuster. The Edolas boy blushed as Natsu Dragneel shifted his hips and Dragion felt something press up against his back what he supposed was Natsu Dragneel's morning wood. He decided to ignore it and try to sleep some more. Today would be a very important day for the three of them. They would go to the guild; for the first time since Dragion had arrived here in Magnolia. Maybe he would see Lisanna again; that surely would be nice.

He suddenly heard something stir and a groan. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Gray sitting up and smiling at the two of them. Then he suddenly hit Natsu Dragneel on the back of his head, making him wake up and Natsu Dragion look shocked. "Wake up sleepyhead. We need to get ready to go to the guild.", Gray told his boyfriend. "No. I wanna stay here and sleep more.", Natsu Dragneel protested and hugged Dragion closer to his chest. but Gray just pulled them apart "Go shower and take care of 'that'", Gray told Natsu who stared down to see an erection pointing straight up. "I don't want to. Can't you take care of it?", Natsu whined and Gray told him sternly "No! I can't just such you off while Dragion is watching.". "Wy not? he is our boyfriend too."  
"We've been together for not even a whole day."  
"And still we are going to announce it to the guild."  
"You have a point there but that still does not mean I will suck you off in front of that innocent boy.", Gray could barely finish his sentence when Natsu suddenly threw his head back and moaned. Gray looked down and saw Natsu Dragion had freed that erection from Natsu's boxers and was now sucking him off.

Natsu shakingly looked down to see the same face as his going down on him; that mouth he knew so well taking him as much as he could and that pink hair bobbing up and down his hot shaft. His fingers easily tangled into that pink hair and pulled Dragion as close as he could before coming into his mouth. He never lasted long in the morning.

"Oh God Dragion. You're amazing!", Natsu Dragneel praised his Edolas twin. "I'm starting to prefer you before that Ice Princess." Gray huffed as Natsu praised the Edolas boy but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Natsu Dragion saying "Would you like me to suck you off to?". Gray was taken back by this. He looked down to the pinket still kneeling on the floor after sucking his Earthland twin off and here he was offering to suck him off as well.

"Umm Well...", Gray stuttered "You know you want it Gray. And little Dragion here is an amazing cocksucker; especially for someone as inexperienced as he is.", Natsu Dragneel told Gray as he ruffled Dragions hair and pressed his lips on the Edolas' boys lips once more. "Have fun.", he told the two of them as he walked into the bathroom.

Gray looked down at Natsu Dragion. For some reason, their relationship seemed so much more awkward. Just like that, without even asking, he had sucked off Natsu. But here he was, staring up from his kneeling position waiting for Gray's permission to suck him off. "Oh God. We're so awkward. I don't know what I should say. You can suck me off if you want to.", Gray awkwardly told the Edolas boy who slowly moved his hands towards Gray's cock when he suddenly felt Gray stiffen up. He wondered if it was because of him and looked up, meeting Natsu Dragneel's eyes as wel as Gray's eyes, still a bit anxiously staring at him. 

"Chill out you both. How come you both are so relaxed with me but so tensed up aorund each other?", Natsu asked the two of them but neither of them answered the question and just kept avoiding each others gazes. That was when Natsu kneeled down as well and gave Gray's cock a few strokes before pushing Dragion closer. Dragion started blushing madly before making up his mind and grabbing Gray's cock. He took the rod of flesh in his mouth and licked all around it. Soon the raven haired ice mage couldn't contain his moans and gave up his hopeless trying to keep quiet. His hands quickly found their way to the Pinket's hair and firmy grasped the hair growing on that familiar scalp.

Upon feeling the tugging of his hair, Natsu Dragion knew he was doing this well and smiled around that cock. When suddenly a moan escaped his throat as well and Gray tugged on his hair harder, he looked down; only to see Natsu Dragneel sucking him off as well. He looked into Dragion's eyes with the look of a vixen while he stroked himself off as well. Gray might think he was topping in their relationship but in reality Natsu had both of them under his thumb. 

Natsu Dragion started pumping the part of Gray's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth and Gray felt himself lose it at that. He shot off his hot seed in Dragion's mouth and felt him swallow it all down. Then suddenly Natsu Dragion felt himself lose it in Natsu's mouth when his Earthland twin did a special move with his tongue. He moaned loudly as he shot the milky liquid into his twin's mouth. Natsu Dragneel moaned as he happily swallowed down the thick liquid and gave himself a few last pumps so he too could experience relief once more as his hot seed splattered against Dragions leg.

Natsu Dragneel panted hard. Two orgasms in the morning maybe was a bit too much. Then he saw the seed dripping down Natsu Dragion's thight and said "I'm sorry. I made a mess."

"Don't worry. I'll just take a shower and..."

"Take a shower with us." Natsu said and looked at Gray "That's okay, right?". Gray nodded and kissed both Natsus' foreheads. "Why wouldn't it be okay. I admit, I might need to adjust a bit to the idea that I have to share my love between two of you, but I'm sure I'll be just fine if you give me some time to readjust.

The three of them moved to the bathroom and walked into the shower. They were lucky that Natsu and Gray had modified their house to be able to literally have sex everywhere. Shower sex was a common thing in their relationship so they had an extra big shower. So now the three of them could easily fit into the shower together. "Too bad we need this shower. Now my scent mark will wash off you and Gajeel still won't believe me." Natsu said and looked down. 

When he looked up again, he had a devious smile on his face and looked like he just got the best idea ever.

"Then I'll just have to mark you visibly.", Natsu told the Edolas boy and before he could protest, he caught his lips. He deepened the kiss and claimed all of Dragion's mouth. Dragion thought that if this was visibly claiming him, he didn't mind that much. But soon, Natsu Dragneel's lips left his mouth and started roaming over the skin of his neck. If Natsu hadn't came twice that morning he would've gotten hard all over again; but right now he was just too spent. When he found a nice place in the crook of Dragion's neck, he started kissing the chosen spot. Gray just watched as this all happened and looked at Natsu Dragion's face with glee. The innocent boy had absolutely no idea what was happening and looked pretty frightened. 

Gray decided he would try to calm him down and pressed his lips on the Edolas' boy ones. Dragion immediately melted into the kiss. Natsu felt the tension in Dragion's skin lessen and decided this was the moment. He sunk his teeth deep into the boy's skin and sucked on his blood and skin.

When Dragion felt his twin's teeth sink into his skin, he had expected it to hurt but it didn't. It was an erotical pain he felt and moaned loudly as the pinket started sucking on the place he had just sunk in his teeth. When Natsu Dragneel finally retracted his mouth, he saw the pink spot with two teeth mark in it. He smiled proudly at his work and turned to Gray "You wanna be marked too?"

"No thanks. I have a job in two day; and knowing your hickeys, you still see that thing next week.", Gray told the dragon slayer who pouted. All he wanted to do was mark his mates. That was when he remembered what they had told Dragion just yesterday 'Natsu will smell when you're ready for it and he won't do anything unless you're on hundred procent ready for more.' Had they really waited until the guy was ready though? Natsu hadn't really smelled need on the boy but he had just started sucking him off like that this morning. Was that a sign that he was ready? "I'm sorry we pushed you this far only on your first morning. Remember that you're not obliged to do anything. I liked what we did this morning and I'm sure you guys did as well, but if you're not ready for it, you don't need to push yourself.", Natsu told the boy with a smile. Natsu Dragion nodded and answered meekly "I did like it."

The three of them washed up and got dressed. When they were preparing to go to the guild, Natsu Dragion looked in the mirror located in the hall and looked at the massive hickey his twin had left on his skin. "I'm never gonna be able to hide this.", he said and Natsu asked "Do you want to hide it then?"

"Umm I... Actually...", he muttered and Natsu started taking off his scarf. "W-what are you doing?", Dragion asked when Dragneel suddenly started wrapping his scarf around his twin's neck. "But, your scarf...", he stuttered and Natsu kissed him to silence him "It doesn't matter if it's one of my mates. Only you two can touch this.", Natsu Dragneel explained.

Natsu Dragion brought his hands up to the scarf and touched the soft and warm material. This would do just fine to hide his hickey with; and it felt special that he could wear the dragon slayers scarf.

The walk towards the guild was silent; the three of them holding hands with Dragion in the middle to give him that last bit of courage before encountering the guild.

When they arrived at the guild, Natsu Dragneel kicked open the doors of the guild and yelled "We're back!". Everyone's attention was now towards them and Dragion hid behind Gray 

"Why are there two Natsu's?"

"One is wearing goggles too."

"Why does he look so scared?"

They heard the people in the guild mutter several questions that were suddenly solved when Lisanna jumped up and ran towards the Natsu hiding behing Gray. "Dragion!" she yelled as she enclosed him in a hug. He hugged her back and said "Lisanna..." 

Everyone slowly started to gather around the new person in the guild when Gajeel pulled Natsu away from the crowd "What the fuck did you do now Salamander? Why don't you just send him back already?"

"He is my mate. And for your information, he doesn't want to go back." Natsu told the iron dragon slayer. "Are you fucking with me Salamander. You can't possibly have two mates. And if you were able to hold back for so long, he's definitely not your mate." Gajeel concluded as he started to walk away "I fucking know it shouldn't be possible to have two fucking mates Gajeel! But I love that kid just as much as I love Gray and that's not a joke!" Natsu yelled. "Dragion, come here.", Natsu demanded and the Edolas boy walked towards his pink haired lover. Natsu pulled the scarf away, revealing the dark red, swollen hickey. "How's that. I might not have officially mated him; but I marked him. Is that enough proof for you. I just want him to feel at ease and not just pound my cock into his fucking arse like you would do!", Natsu yelled. He knew it was going to happen but he was still pissed that Gajeel even thought of him kidding with Dragion.

Gajeel patted his shoulder and said "Of course you'd have to be the exeption. Have fun with your treasures."


	6. Home Alone

Natsu groaned as he woke up while the sun still wasn't at its highest point and turned to his other side to snuggle with his boyfriend(s). Only to turn and find an empty bed. He sighed as he opened his eyes and felt the mattress. It was still a little warm so Dragion shouldn't have gotten up that long before him but he still was up before him and it annoyed Natsu Dragneel a little. 

What was the point in having two boyfriends when they both didn't sleep in with you so you could snuggle to get back to sleep? But Gray was away on a quest and Dragion wasn't one to sleep in...

Natsu made some more incomprehensible noises as he turned back around and found out that it was only 7AM. Dragion's rousing had probably awoken him by accident and he just knew there was no way for him to get back to sleep now. He scratched his head as he sat on the side of the bed and looked around the room. However everything was still the same, it felt different. The smell hanging in the air was no longer only Gray's and his. Natsu Dragion's smell had already mixed in and the boy's clothes they had bought for him when he had just arrived hung over a chair in the room next to his own.

The boy had been here for four, maybe five days. Natsu couldn't remember anymore and he didn't care to either. If he could choose, the boy from Edolas would stay here forever. Everyone would be happier that way.

Natsu got up and walked towards the clothes hanging on the chair. He snatched his scarf from the chair and walked out of their shared bedroom.

He noticed Dragion in the kitchen making bacon just by following his nose and sneaked up behind the boy that looked just the same but didn’t have such advanced senses. Dragion was wearing an apron and he was humming a melody that Natsu knew from somewhere but couldn’t quite pin down.

Natsu just stood there for a few moments, just admiring his boyfriend until he got bored of just watching and sneaked up closer behind the pink haired Edolas boy. His hands sneaked around Dragion’s waist, causing the boy to shriek and jump up a little. “Sexy, cute and a good cook. Is there something that isn’t perfect about you?” Natsu Dragneel asked his twin and before the boy from Edolas could answer, Natsu took his lips. Natsu Dragion turned off the stove and put the bacon on the table so they could eat.  
Now the two of them were eating together, Natsu thought it was a little bit weird. As he looked up from his eggs and bacon, it was like he looked into a mirror. He would need to get used to that.

They ate in silence; but when they were finally done eating, Natsu Dragneel looked at his twin in admiration. Were they really the same all over?

He walked over to his twin and bluntly asked “Say, are we really the same all over?”. “Uhh… I guess?” Dragion told his twin. What was happening?

Natsu Dragneel kissed the Edolas’ boy who was getting used to this by now, melted into the kiss almost immediately. Natsu pulled back and looked at the boy in front of him. The same, yet so different.

“You’ve got the same eyes, yet I never saw that they had such a deep colour. No wonder that Gray adores them so much,” Natsu told the timid boy. “The same cute nose,” Natsu continued as he kissed the boy’s nose “Same chapped lips,” he said as he pressed a short kiss on his twins lips.

Natsu latched his lips onto Dragion’s neck and sucked until a red mark was shown on the spot he had his scar. “You don’t have the same scar though…” Natsu pouted. “It would’ve been fun to play with. That thing is freaking sensitive you know?” Natsu said. Short breaths were coming from Dragion’s lungs now. Why was he getting so excited from so little stimulation? Only a little sucking on his neck.

But, if Natsu’s scar was so sensitive. He could play with it too, couldn’t he?  
That was what Dragion thought. He moved his lips over to Natsu’s lips, moving down until he had reached the top of Natsu’s scarf. He dipped into the scarf with his lips and nose and suddenly, Natsu’s potent smell was all around him and he could feel his boner press against the fabric of his jeans. But it didn’t matter when the only person around was his boyfriend. Well, one of them at least.

Natsu felt Dragion’s lips latch around his scar and he immediately regretted telling his twin that his scar was hypersensitive. The Edolas’ boy started sucking on the ragged skin and Natsu’s hands flew to his mouth to stifle a moan.

With one hand still over his mouth, he pushed Dragion away. “P-Please don’t do that. It’s too much.” Natsu Dragneel told him. From just that much, he had gotten a raging boner. Luckily his baggy pants hid the most of it.

Natsu’s hands travelled lower until they reached the hem of Dragion’s shirt and pulled it up, revealing Dragion’s chest. “Hmm. You’re definitely not as muscled as me. That’s for sure. But your lean form drives me crazy. God, you’re hot!” Natsu said as he kissed Dragion once more while his thumbs started rubbing the teen’s nipples. When Dragion broke up only to have a moan escape his throat, Natsu grinned “Sensitive there too, huh?” Just the same as me…”

His tongue slid over the slight valley’s formed by the slight outlining of the boy’s abs. As he felt Dragion shiver underneath him, he grinned again. He was happy that at least the things that he liked himself had their effect on his twin as well, maybe their bodies were the exact same after all.

“Now. Fuck this, I’m aroused as fuck and I can smell that you’re just as badly off as me. But I wanna compare one last thing before I’ll let you go,” Natsu said as his hands moved down to Dragion’s pants. They unzipped the zipper and got Dragion’s cock out of the concealing fabric of his underwear. Dragion’s cock stood proudly, presenting itself to Dragneel, who cocked a smile.

His hands went to his own pants as well and he, too, got his cock out of his underwear and pants. With both cocks standing up, he straddled himself on Dragion’s lap and took both of their cocks in one hand.

As if he was inspecting them, he gave both cocks an experimental stroke and smiled at the reaction he could get out of Dragion. But this was pretty intense for him too, he wouldn’t be able to keep his calm posture for long like this.

“Damn! Our cocks are the exact same size, they even curve the same way. Now this is some useful information!” Natsu exclaimed as he pulled his hand away and clasped them together.

“I didn’t get a good image of your size when we had some fun last time, but I now know that you’re just the same as me… So I can pleasure you thoroughly. I want to know if our pleasure spots are the same too.”

Before Natsu Dragion could protest, Natsu had his mouth wrapped around Dragion’s cock. It was smaller than Gray’s cock, but no way in hell he would ever admit to that ice prick that his cock was smaller than Gray’s.

He sucked the whole length before he let it pop out of his mouth and licked around the head. If Dragion’s pleasure spots were really the same as his, he would have to seek for them right underneath the boy’s foreskin and fondle the boy’s balls. That were the spots he himself was sensitive. So he attacked again.

This time, Natsu didn’t just slide the foreskin back, he savoured it. Licking around it and dipping his tongue right underneath it, right where it was the most sensitive. The gasp that came from Dragion let him know that their sweet spots were indeed the same and that Dragion was enjoying this. A lot!

Natsu grinned around the cock of his twin and started nibbling a bit on the foreskin as well. A high pitched moan that you would place more with a girl than a male was heard from Dragion’s mouth and Natsu Dragneel blushed, ashamed to admit that that was indeed how he moaned.

When his other hand went to Dragion’s balls, The boy from Edolas knew he was done for. Natsu knew just where to look for his soft spots ‘cause they had the same body and it was unfair. Even he didn’t know where his soft spots were before just now. He had never masturbated much, too embarrassed to get caught perhaps.

But this was absolute heaven. Just when he thought he might come, The door to the kitchen opened and Gray was standing in the opening. “Yo Natsu, both of you I guess, I’m b-…” That was when Gray saw what was happening. “You two are such horndogs, especially you Dragneel!” Gray told them and Natsu Dragneel raised his head, leaving Dragion’s cock just when he was ready to blow and waved at his raven haired boyfriend.

But what Gray didn’t see, was that Dragneel was now stroking Dragion underneath the table and just when Gray wanted to say something, Dragion blew his load right into Dragneel’s face; who greedily licked up everything he could reach.

Gray facepalmed “You two are a mess, go wash up. I’ll clean up here…”.

Natsu used his scarf to clean up his face and got up to kiss Gray, his erection gone soft again from the lack of attention it got. Then he picked up Dragion bridal style and carried the boy to the bathroom where they both stripped.

While Dragion was already standing underneath the warm water, Natsu looked into the mirror. Right on his scar, a blue-ish purple mark was starting to show. Dragion had given him a hickey! That was so cute and exciting. “I love you Dragion!” He told the boy who started blushing.

And when Natsu stepped into the shower himself, after throwing his scarf in the washing machine, he felt proud upon seeing a second hickey in Dragion’s neck, right next to the fading one from a few days ago. He felt his erection pop up again but he ignored it. He wanted some fun with Gray later this night too.


End file.
